The present invention relates to sound-attenuating mufflers for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to sound-attenuating mufflers generating reduced back pressure.
Numerous muffler constructions have been proposed for the attenuation of the sound component of an exhaust gas stream from an internal combustion engine. The present invention belongs to the group of low back-pressure sound-attenuating mufflers described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,286,623 and 6,776,257 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/170,443 to the present inventor and incorporated herein by reference.
The low back-pressure sound-attenuating mufflers of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,286,623 and 6,776,257 are well suited for sports cars.
There is therefore a need for a low back-pressure sound-attenuating muffler having a lower decibel output than the previous mufflers so as to be usable on regular passenger vehicles.